


Sensations

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe: soulmates, Drinking, Implied Intimacy, Indifferent to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Realization of Feelings, Sensuality, Soulmate AU, Tsukasa is unnecessarily hot, budding friendship, poor Ryusui has to deal with that, they complete each other don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Ryusui continued to watch Tsukasa for a moment. Then his gaze shifted downward and he noticed that the guy had bandages on his knuckles. From the looks of them and the red spots, the wounds were still raw. Ryusui instinctively rubbed the knuckles on his own left hand. All too suddenly he was reminded about something he never could’ve guessed he’d think about again. A real blast from the past.While probably pointless to consider in this current Stone World, back before everyone was petrified it had been possible to find the one person you were meant to be with. Soulmates, as it were, had been a concept around for countless generations. When a person thought about their soulmate, one of their senses experienced a hint about them. These feelings were referred to as Sensations. They could be anything from a scent, to a color being extra vibrant, to a flavor being more pronounced, or even a physical feeling.It was said that Sensations faded after the pair met. Ryusui rubbed his knuckles idly. Perhaps the rules had changed now that most of humanity was gone. Soulmates as a concept didn’t make much sense these days.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Sensations

For a primitive world that developed after an unfathomable disaster, Ishigami Village was a surprisingly nice place. Ryusui was glad to have been revived and accepted as a high-ranking member of their society. The fact that the title was self-appointed made no difference. Besides their impressive survival prowess in an unforgiving land, the village was full of countless beautiful men and women for him to feast his eyes upon. It was quite a treat.

While all that was well and good, there was one person which it didn’t apply to. Tsukasa was in a league of his own. Frankly, the guy was hot. Like _stupid_ hot. As in his mere presence made Ryusui’s IQ drop. Not literally, of course, but it sure did feel like it sometimes. It certainly didn’t help that the guy was perpetually shirtless either. Was that even necessary? It shouldn’t have been legal, that’s for sure. While there were many lovely people around, Ryusui’s gaze lingered upon him more often than not.

Anyone else might see the fact that Tsukasa didn’t seem to want anything to do with them as a sign to stop trying. Not Ryusui. He’d already been freed from petrification a handful of times, he surely wouldn’t let something like a little stubbornness stop him now. It was a matter of figuring out how best to approach the guy. The stronger he came on the more uninterested Tsukasa seemed. The man was fascinating.

Ryusui noticed that he would wander off into the woods early in the morning then sometimes not be seen again until the sun was about to set. It was one such evening that he watched the dark-haired man emerge from the woods that he couldn’t help but ask aloud, “What does he do all day long?”

Senku looked up from the plans he’d been working on. He followed Ryusui’s line of sight until he saw Tsukasa. He shrugged then explained, “Oh. While he doesn’t have any assignments to help with, he spends his days training. He’s not about to slack off and lose his title as the strongest guy around.”

“Is that so?” Ryusui asked. He continued to watch Tsukasa for a moment. Then his gaze shifted downward and he noticed that the guy had bandages on his knuckles. From the looks of them and the red spots, the wounds were still raw. Ryusui instinctively rubbed the knuckles on his own left hand. All too suddenly he was reminded about something he never could’ve guessed he’d think about again. A real blast from the past.

While probably pointless to consider in this current Stone World, back before everyone was petrified it had been possible to find the one person you were meant to be with. Soulmates, as it were, had been a concept around for countless generations. When a person thought about their soulmate, one of their senses experienced a hint about them. These feelings were referred to as Sensations. They could be anything from a scent, to a color being extra vibrant, to a flavor being more pronounced, or even a physical feeling.

It was said that Sensations faded after the pair met. Ryusui rubbed his knuckles idly. Perhaps the rules had changed now that most of humanity was gone. Soulmates as a concept didn’t make much sense these days. He honestly didn’t even know why he was wasting his time thinking about it. It seemed like such a random topic to contemplate. He pushed the thought from his mind and got back to what he’d been doing. There were plans to be made, places to explore, and he’d be first in line for it all.

*

Ryusui bent at the waist as he leaned against the side of his ship. The way it rocked gently even while docked calmed his nerves as it always did. He took a sip out of the bottle he held then made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue. His eyes widened when he caught sight of someone below. This was a surprise. He’d thought everyone was out running assigned errands. What luck it was the one person he’d like to talk to most right now. Ryusui waved his free hand in the air and called, “Tsukasaaa! Come aboard!”

He watched the guy crane his neck to look up at him and then consider ignoring the request. To his pleasant surprise, Tsukasa headed up the ramp and onto the deck. Ryusui couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. That was surprisingly painless for once. As soon as Tsukasa was close enough, he shoved the bottle he held into his face. “Have a drink with me!”

Tsukasa leaned back just a bit and scrunched his face. He narrowed his eyes at the blond then asked, “What the heck is that terrible odor?”

“Senku made it and I’m testing it!” Ryusui exclaimed. He tripped over his own foot and stumbled a bit but managed to catch himself on the side of the ship. Then he stood upright again and laughed obnoxiously. “Whoops!”

“Does it taste as bad as it smells?” Tsukasa asked. His brow knitted together and he frowned. He glanced over the ship and frowned at the water below.

“Absolutely!” Ryusui laughed. He took a sip, scrunched his face in disgust, then offered the bottle to the other man. “Come on, don’t make me drink alone.”

“You were doing just that before I got here,” Tsukasa reminded him.

Ryusui pouted and batted his eyes. He posed dramatically and prepared to go on a tangent about how that just wasn’t true. He had it all worked out in his head about how he wasn’t just fine if the guy wasn’t around, etc. Now he just needed to make his voice cooperate so he could say it.

Tsukasa sighed and took the bottle. He sniffed the contents then cringed. Whatever Senku used didn’t smell like it should be consumed by humans. Oh, well. He tossed his head back and took a sip. He regretted it almost immediately and went into a coughing fit.

“Vile, no? It’s the kind of thing that’ll put hairs on your chest!” Ryusui laughed as he pat his back comfortingly.

Tsukasa had a disgusted look upon his face as he looked from the bottle to the grinning blond and asked, “You’re willingly consuming this?”

Ryusui snatched the bottle from him and nodded. “As captain it’s my duty.”

“I don’t think it is.” Tsukasa motioned to catch him when he swayed on his feet. Though the blond righted himself again. He frowned and sighed, “You should sit down before you hurt yourself.”

“Only if you sit with me!” Ryusui exclaimed.

Tsukasa shook his head then sighed, “Fine. Just get away from the edge before you fall overboard.”

“You’d save me if I did!” Ryusui laughed.

“You’re pretty confident about that,” Tsukasa snorted. He did his best to steady the blond and veer him from his current position.

“Of course.” Ryusui nodded. He let himself be lead away from the side and towards the middle of the deck. He leaned into Tsukasa’s touch and hummed, “For all your flaws, I can still see that you’re a good person.” He smiled from ear to ear then added, “Plus, I’d reward you handsomely. A king’s ransom! You’d be almost as rich as me!”

Tsukasa let go of him and simply watched the blond yelp as he fell to the ground. There was no sympathy in his voice as he muttered, “Oops.”

Ryusui chuckled then propped himself up and scooted backwards so his back was up against the mast. He leaned his head back against it, which caused his hat to fall off. Oh well. He glanced at Tsukasa when he sat down next to him.

Ryusui took another sip of his drink then handed Tsukasa the bottle and hummed, “Can I ask you something?”

“Would it stop you if I said no?” Tsukasa asked right back. He accepted the offered drink, took a sip, then made a disgusted face.

Ryusui looked at the sails above them. He seemed to be a bit lost in thought as he asked, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

There was silence after that. Eventually Tsukasa brought the drink to his lips and then paused to mumble, “In this Stone World of ours something like that seems like an impossibility.”

Ryusui nudged him and smirked as he teased, “That wasn’t a no.”

“There was a time when I did,” Tsukasa admitted. He stared down at the bottle in his hand and added, “I used to experience a Sensation whenever I thought about them. It was always the same scent.”

“Oh? Something nice, I hope.” Ryusui didn’t miss the fact that he was talking in the past tense. So he didn’t experience the Sensation anymore. Interesting. Probably to be expected. He offered his best smile as he hummed, “Like the way the wind smells as you’re sailing into the middle of the ocean, fully prepared to get lost just to see where the adventure takes you.” He paused for a moment then laughed. “Sorry, that was oddly specific.”

Tsukasa pursed his lips together but didn’t say a word. He took another sip of the drink, grimaced, then handed it back to the blond. As Ryusui also took another sip he asked, “Have you experienced any Sensations?”

“Yeah.” Ryusui used his left hand to mindlessly rub the knuckles of his right. “Whenever I thought about them my hands would get sore. Especially around the knuckles.”

“That doesn’t sound pleasant.” Tsukasa mumbled.

“I won’t lie and say it was, but it sure made me curious about them.” Ryusui looked lost in a memory. He continued to rub the hand that held the bottle as he asked, “What were they fighting for? Didn’t the constant pain bother them? Did they have someone around to bandage their hands for them on the worst days?” He blinked a few times as he came out of his daze. Then he turned and looked at his companion.

Tsukasa had a frown on his face as he stared at the floor. His voice was soft yet stern when he grumbled, “It’s probably better that we never met our soulmates back then. The odds are that we would’ve either been disappointed or ended up disappointing them.”

Ryusui shook his head. “I don’t believe that at all.”

“Right, because you harbor affection for everyone you meet.” Tsukasa rolled his eyes.

“People are pretty great,” Ryusui hummed.

“Not in my experience,” Tsukasa disagreed. A few silent moments passed afterwards. He shook his head when the blond offered him another sip of the drink.

“Hey, Tsukasa,” Ryusui said softly.

“Hm?”

He brought the bottle to his lips then said, “If you ever need someone to bandage your hands for you, my door’s always open.”

“I can take care of myself.” Tsukasa’s response was cold. He stood and brushed himself off then turned his back to the blond. “You’re not going to die or anything if I get back to what I was doing, right? I’d never hear the end of it.”

Ryusui shook his head and gave him a thumbs up as he took another sip of the drink. He waved to show that he was just fine so the guy didn’t need to hang around. Clearly he didn’t want to. There was no point in trying to make him stay, no matter how much Ryusui would’ve enjoyed the company. He was silent as he watched Tsukasa leave. He couldn’t help but wonder if that guy was even more stubborn than he was. Ryusui chuckled at the thought then he swirled the rest of the liquid in the bottle he held and finished it off.

Much to his surprise, Ryusui found himself extra intrigued by Tsukasa after their little talk aboard his ship. He was sure that his interest would begin to wane, but somehow it just intensified. It was strange though. The two of them were a terrible match. They didn’t see eye to eye on anything. To even consider something that was remotely more than a rocky friendship felt impossible.

And yet, he couldn’t deny that he felt this strange tug towards the guy. Mostly because he was an absolute riot. Tsukasa was easy to poke fun at and Ryusui always got a delightful reaction out of him. Not to mention the fact that the guy was actually quite kindhearted underneath that tough exterior. He sure was a multi-layered mystery.

As crazy as the situation was, he knew this had nothing to do with anything as silly as soulmates. Ryusui was only interested in the guy because he was interested in everyone. It was both his blessing and his curse. That tug he felt as well as the sense of wholeness when they were together could easily be explained too. He was sure of that. He couldn’t wait to figure out how.

All other nonsense aside, monogamy was so passé. He had a lot of love to give and there was no better way to do that than spread it out to as many people as possible. He should probably get on that. There simply hadn’t been time to focus on such. A harem sure would be nice. The more people he could share his affections with the better.

He looked up from what he was doing just in time to see Tsukasa wander out of the woods. He felt that familiar urge to be near the guy again and had to stop himself from running over to him. Ryusui stood his ground. His eyes fell to Tsukasa’s hands and he saw that they were bandaged again. Ryusui’s gaze was fixed upon him as he walked by. Something occurred to him in that moment. Perhaps with the right person monogamy would be… tolerable. Good, even. What a strange thought. Ryusui didn’t know what to make of it. He shook his head to clear it. Those were the thoughts of a desperate man that needed to get laid. He was better than that.

It gradually became apparent to Ryusui that his and Tsukasa’s relationship was steadily improving. Sure, they still butted heads all the time, but it wasn’t ever over anything serious. In fact a lot of the time their fights veered more towards playful than anything else. They were both quite fond of teasing one other. It was a surprise when he realized that somewhere along the way they’d developed a rocky friendship. It was only natural, he supposed. Oil and water though they might be, there was no denying that they shared a bond different than the ones they had with the other villagers.

Ryusui still rubbed his knuckles absentmindedly whenever he thought about Tsukasa’s daily training routine. Though his own hands hadn’t ached like that in quite a while, he’d never forget the feeling. Not all days were bad. In fact, most times Tsukasa came back unscathed. Sometimes he pushed just a little too hard, though. And it always showed.

Actually, thinking of Tsukasa, it was after the time he usually returned from his training. Ryusui looked over at the nearly set sun and confirmed his suspicion. The guy usually made sure to finish up by the time the sun started to set. As it was almost done, he couldn’t help but wonder if something was wrong.

It wasn’t like Tsukasa couldn’t take care of himself. There was probably no one else around better suited for such a thing. Still, Ryusui wasn’t one to ignore his instincts when they kicked into high gear. Without another thought he headed into the woods via the same path he always saw Tsukasa travel.

It didn’t take him long to find the guy. The path itself was straightforward enough. Ryusui paused mid-step when he realized that Tsukasa’s hands were shaking as he struggled to bandage them. Ryusui’s own knuckles ached at the sight. He squeezed his hands into fists.

“Oh, for the love of–!” Ryusui stomped over to Tsukasa and reached for the bandages he held. “Here, let me–”

“I don’t need help,” Tsukasa snapped. He turned just enough so that the blond couldn’t reach what he wanted.

Ryusui’s usual carefree smile was nowhere to be found. Instead he frowned at the taller man. There was a serious gleam in his eyes as he said, “Yes you do. It’s _not_ a sign of weakness to admit that you need help every now and then, so be quiet and accept it.”

Tsukasa’s eyes widened and he stood there in stunned silence for a moment. Once he regained his composure he narrowed them and said, “I could snap you in two.”

“As attractive and most likely true as that is, it would be a bad idea because then you’d miss me and have to live with that regret. Sounds like an idle threat.” Ryusui snatched the bandages from him. “Not to mention you wouldn’t have anyone to help with this. Hold still.”

Ryusui was careful not to aggravate the injury as he wrapped the cloth around Tsukasa’s knuckles slowly. It was thin so it only covered that area instead of the entire hand. As he worked his fingers just barely brushed against the calloused skin of Tsukasa’s big hands. While he found that to be incredibly distracting, he wouldn’t allow himself to lose focus. He tied off the first, and then got to work on the next one. He made sure to handle it with just as much care.

When that one was also tied off, he closed his hand around Tsukasa’s fingers and looked up into his eyes. To Ryusui’s surprise, he found that the usual frown wasn’t there. Tsukasa’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were a dark pink. Ryusui never thought he’d see the day this giant of a man blushed. The sight made his chest tighten. Wow.

Tsukasa blinked a few times, pulled his hand away, and then grumbled, “Thanks.”

“I can’t stress enough how much it’s not a problem,” Ryusui replied with a nervous chuckle. That didn’t sound like him at all but there was no going back now. He cleared his throat then put on the best smile he could muster and hummed, “Hey, if you’re not busy why don’t you come back to mine for a bit?”

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously and asked, “You don’t have another one of Senku’s vile attempts at making an alcoholic beverage, do you?”

Ryusui laughed heartily at that. He shook his head and replied, “Nah, nothing like that!” He paused and continued to smile as he wondered why it was so hard for him to say that he just wanted to spend some time with the guy. Things felt right when they were together. He noticed the frown on Tsukasa’s face and realized he already had his answer. He took a step back and held up his hands in surrender as he said, “Ah, forget it, I’m sure you’d rather go rest.”

“Mirai is sleeping over at Suika’s tonight,” Tsukasa said to no one in particular. He shrugged then added, “I’ve got some time for a quick visit if it means that much to you. It’ll make us even for you helping me.”

Ryusui couldn’t hide his shock. He simply made an odd sound somewhere between a squeak and a grunt. He was quite aware of the way his pulse began to race over such a silly thing. It was all he could do to will it to calm down before Tsukasa noticed somehow. He certainly wouldn’t put it past the guy to be able to do something like that.

He hurried and lead the way out of the woods before they lost the last of their light. After they made a quick stop for some snacks and drinks– colas, not alcohol– they finally headed to Ryusui’s hut. Of course Tsukasa made an underhanded comment about how ostentatious it was for no reason. Ryusui simply laughed it off and told him to make himself comfortable.

The two of them sat on Ryusui’s bed since it was the only available spot. He made a mental note to have himself a lounge chair made. That’d go nicely in his room. They ate their snacks and talked about anything that popped into their heads. At some point his hat ended up atop Tsukasa’s head, and the other’s fuzzy cape was upon his shoulders. Then both were tossed aside, and they chuckled about that too. It was actually a really good time. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Tsukasa laugh so much and that just made him laugh even more as well. It seemed like smiling was infectious when they were together.

Ryusui could say with confidence that they were good friends. That made him happy. He’d guess that it pleased Tsukasa as well. The hours ticked by and the both of them were lost in their own little world. For a pair that should clash in every possible way they sure were comfortable together. Ryusui took note of the fact that they were sitting close enough for their shoulders to touch. He wondered if he should move over. Though Tsukasa had to have noticed. He would’ve moved if it bothered him, right?

By the time the snacks were gone Ryusui’s cheeks hurt from all the smiling he’d been doing. He had no idea just how long it had been. Time felt meaningless when they were together. This feeling within him was so warm and somehow it felt irreplaceable. Part of him knew he’d never feel the same thing with anyone else. That’s when it hit him. There was absolutely no sense in denying it. Ryusui was in love. With his soulmate, no less. He never thought he’d see the day.

The thought made his chest ache. Should he say something? What good would it do if Tsukasa didn’t think of him like that? He certainly didn’t seem to care about soulmates in general. That much aside, they were finally friends and that was good. If he said something about his feelings that risked changing everything between them. He had to wonder if that’d be worth it. He could probably keep on acting like nothing was different.

The sound of Tsukasa’s laugh caught his attention and he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. What a carefree smile. The sight was lovely. Ryusui was sure he never saw him let his guard down like this with anyone other than his sister. His heart skipped a beat and he balled his hands into fists on his lap. He knew that Tsukasa would notice his change in demeanor any second now. He had until then to figure out what he was going to do.

Tsukasa nudged the blond with his shoulder. “What is it? You wondering how to kick me out so you can sleep? Just say the word.”

“What? No, that’s not…” Ryusui’s voice trailed off and he bit down on his lower lip. This wasn’t like him at all. Normally he’d just yell bluntly about whatever was on his mind. Why were things so different when it came to Tsukasa? Ryusui would laugh if it wasn’t so stinking embarrassing.

“I _was_ joking but now I have to wonder if I was right,” Tsukasa mumbled next to him. He motioned to stand but stopped when the blond spoke.

“As strange as it may sound, there was a time back before the petrification when I thought I might love my soulmate even though we’d never met.” The words slipped past Ryusui’s lips before he had a chance to stop them. He supposed that meant his decision was made for him. There was no going back now.

He stared at his own hand as he opened and closed it slowly. To think he actually had no idea back then. It was all just a fantasy and he couldn’t have prepared himself for the reality of knowing the person. What a pleasant surprise to find that reality was so much better. He squeezed his hand shut and smiled to himself. His voice was soft as he added, “Now I’m sure that I do.”

Ryusui bowed his head so that his bangs fell forward to hide his face. As confident as he usually was, something like this was nerve-racking enough to make even him a little self-conscious. There was really no telling how the other person might react. Still, he couldn’t back out now. He shut his eyes then sighed, “Do you think it’s crazy to hope that there will be a day when they might come to love me too?”

“That’s a stupid question.” Tsukasa’s reply was so blunt it made the blond cringe. He immediately wrapped his arms around Ryusui and squeezed. His lips just barely brushed against Ryusui’s ear as he whispered, “I already do.”

Ryusui choked on whatever response attempted to escape him. He wrapped his arms around Tsukasa and returned the embrace. Then he buried his face in the crook of Tsukasa’s neck and mumbled, “I’m not letting you take that back.”

“In that case, I might as well do this too…” Tsukasa pulled Ryusui off of him. As soon as the blond lifted his head to look at him, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. There was no hesitation from Ryusui, he immediately kissed him back.

Ryusui had enjoyed more than his fair share of kisses over the years. Too many to count. Even so, he could say with a hundred percent certainty that not a single one of them ever felt as amazing as this. He swore it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through his entire body. The little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he got goosebumps. There was an overwhelming feeling of contentment within him that he was drowning in. He wanted this with every fiber of his being.

There was no doubt in his mind. It was supposed to be this way. They were always meant to find one another somehow. Despite everything the world had been through, soulmates still existed, and Ryusui was lucky enough to know his. His heart threatened to pound right out of his chest, and he couldn’t remember the last time a simple kiss got him so worked up. Granted, it had been over 3700 years since his last one, but still. This was otherworldly. He very nearly whined when Tsukasa broke the kiss.

Tsukasa’s lips were a mere hair’s breadth away from Ryusui’s as he whispered, “Wow.”

“Tell me about it,” Ryusui muttered in agreement. The tip of is tongue slid along his lips slowly as he moistened them. He was aware of the eyes that tracked the small motion. Not many people heard him swear, he was very good about controlling his tongue around others. He couldn’t be bothered to care about that in the slightest right now. He put his hands on either side of Tsukasa’s face and muttered, “Fuck it.”

Tsukasa grunted in surprise when Ryusui surged forward and slotted their lips together in another desperate kiss. The blond held nothing back. He wore his desire on his sleeve and made it perfectly clear that he had no problem taking the lead. He offered Tsukasa every bit of himself and to be rejected now would be utterly devastating. Tsukasa tilted his head a bit and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Clearly, rejection was the furthest thing from his mind.

Ryusui could barely think. Forget how perfect the guys lips felt against his, there was an even bigger problem. Those hands. Tsukasa’s hands were big, rough, and felt like they left fire in their wake. Even through his clothes everywhere he touched burned with the desire to be caressed again. Ryusui could only imagine what it’d be like if there wasn’t any clothing between them. He groaned softly when Tsukasa tugged on his bottom lip. This was entirely too much. Ryusui was drowning in his overwhelming desire. All he could think about was how much he needed more. It wasn’t enough. He wanted every bit of Tsukasa to be his.

Ryusui broke the kiss and placed his hands at the base of either side of Tsukasa’s neck. He pressed their foreheads together then shut his eyes. After taking a moment to try and catch his breath he smiled and huffed softly. He turned his head and rubbed their noses together as he whispered, “I’ve never wanted anyone so badly in my life…”

“I know what you mean.” Tsukasa put his hand upon Ryusui’s cheek. It made total sense from a soulmate standpoint. Their bodies craved a connection as a way to satisfy the inert desire for closeness. Still, they had to both be sure it was what they wanted. Tsukasa watched Ryusui open his eyes then smile and lean into his touch. He searched the blond’s face as he asked, “Is this happening too fast?”

“On the contrary, it’s not nearly fast enough!” Ryusui laughed. He sat back a bit and then unbuttoned his shirt. It wasn’t fair that Tsukasa was the only shirtless one, after all. He removed then tossed it aside without a care. Then he paused when he noticed Tsukasa’s eyes widen at the sight of his bare torso before he averted his gaze. Not that he didn’t get it, he was pretty hot if he did say so himself, but Tsukasa had seen him shirtless before so it shouldn’t have been surprising in the least. The faint blush in his cheeks was cute though. Ryusui narrowed his eyes at him and asked, “Something wrong?”

“No. I just haven’t actually,” Tsukasa paused and turned his head, “been with another guy before.”

Ryusui chuckled at that. He leaned forward, kissed Tsukasa’s cheek then nuzzled that spot and purred into his ear, “Mm, that’s good. I want to be the first man you touch intimately.”

He trailed kisses along Tsukasa’s jaw until he reached the corner of his mouth. Then Ryusui used his left hand to gently turn his face back towards him. He took Tsukasa’s hands in his and placed them onto his bare torso then slowly guided them upwards. Ryusui kept his gaze upon Tsukasa as he brought those strong hands all the way to his face then kissed both palms in turn. He had a mischievous half-smirk upon his face as he purred, “As well as the last. These hands were meant only for me and I refuse to share them ever again.”

A smirk spread across Tsukasa’s face when Ryusui resumed kissing him. He chuckled then muttered, “You really are the greediest man alive.”

“And you’re stuck with me! Lucky you!” Ryusui exclaimed with a grin. He chuckled when Tsukasa leaned in to resume kissing him. He slid his arms around the other man’s neck and yanked him down. Ryusui landed on his back with an amused grunt. He used Tsukasa’s momentary confusion to his advantage and flipped their positions.

That surprised look upon his face when he ended up on his back was so incredibly hot. Ugh. This guy was too much. Ryusui quickly bent down and continued their make out session. He let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly rolled over and landed on his back once again. He chuckled softly as Tsukasa kissed along his jaw.

Ryusui knew a challenge when he was presented with one. He flipped their positions once again and gave Tsukasa a smug look. It didn’t last long since he was on his back not a moment later. Their little game finally ended around the fourth time Ryusui’s back hit the bed. He didn’t try and flip their positions again, he simply smiled and pulled Tsukasa into a kiss.

His obedience was rewarded as Tsukasa started to trail kisses down his chest. Ryusui nibbled on his bottom lip. He thought the guy’s hands were a problem. He’d been a fool. Tsukasa’s mouth was way worse. He fought the urge to writhe each time those lips met his skin and caused the flames of desire to burn even brighter within him.

Ryusui’s breath hitched in his throat when those warm lips kissed the sensitive skin near his belly button. Part of him hoped that it wasn’t as noticeable as he thought it was. The intrigued look that flashed in Tsukasa’s eyes said otherwise. Ryusui watched as he maintained eye-contact with him and kissed that same spot again.

There was nothing he could do to thwart the soft moan that escaped his lips. When he noticed the amused smirk on Tsukasa’s face he squirmed a bit. It was obvious that he realized he’d found one of his weak spots. The look in his eyes said that he planned on finding every last one just to hear the sounds he could get him to make. Ryusui had a feeling they had themselves a long night ahead of them. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. He looked forward to every minute of it.

Ryusui’s eyes threatened to flutter shut as he laid on the warm chest beneath him. He couldn’t help it; he was so comfy. He wasn’t sure there were words to describe how sated he was. How long had it been since they began? He had no idea. All he knew was that the two of them finally collapsed and their next instinct had been to hold one another close.

The way that Tsukasa’s fingers slowly ran through his hair was even better than the soothing rock of the ocean. He’d never been more content in his life. He fought off sleep for the moment. There was still one thing he had yet to ask. There hadn’t been a chance earlier as they lost themselves to their passion.

He lifted his head to look Tsukasa in the eyes. Ryusui searched them for a moment as if he’d find his answer there before he asked, “When did you realize it was me?”

“Hmm…?” Tsukasa blinked slowly at the blond. The question barely registered since he was already half asleep.

“That I was your soulmate, I mean.” Ryusui ignored the heat he felt in his cheeks. Saying it out loud felt a bit weird, but it was fine. Nothing that made him feel this incredible could be anything other than good. Plus it seemed rather silly to be embarrassed about something like that considering they were naked together in his bed.

“Ah. Just after we met,” Tsukasa replied. He twisted the blond’s hair around his fingers and explained, “When I realized that you carried the scent of the sea with you no matter how far inland we were. It’s the exact same Sensation I used to experience whenever I thought about my soulmate before the petrification.”

Ryusui blinked a few times as he processed that information. That was even before _he’d_ realized, wow. Tsukasa certainly hadn’t let on that he knew. Ryusui rested his chin on Tsukasa’s chest. He used his pointer finger to trace little circles on his pec and hummed, “That must’ve been pretty shocking for you considering you weren’t my biggest fan when we met.”

“It was certainly a lot to process, but I’m glad I did.” Tsukasa kissed the top of his head then wrapped his arm around him.

“Mm. Me too.” Ryusui laid back onto Tsukasa’s chest. He yawned then finally let his eyes fall shut. He rubbed his cheek against the warm skin as he mumbled, “Stay here tonight. I’m going to recharge for a bit then I’ll have my way with you in the morning.”

A smile spread across his face when Tsukasa’s chest bounced in time with his soft laughter. The arm around him tightened and Ryusui let out a content sigh. In all his years he’d never truly known bliss in its purest form. This was a feeling he had no intention of letting slip through his fingers. He continued to smile as sleep finally claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the world is in a terrible state they still managed to find their way to one another and fall in love… this is the strength of the soulmate bond ♡
> 
> How many jokes does Ryusui make about depetrification in regard to Tsukasas hard on? Far too many. He needs to be gagged. But he’d probably like that -_-
> 
> Ok but the tinyyyyy tsukasui in the recent chap… that height diffff… ugh end me I love it!!! these are the crumbs I live for
> 
> I have so many feelings about these two and only know one other person who even knows who they are T_T -lies down and cries into the void-


End file.
